Accidentally in love
by Number13x14
Summary: Roxas McCartney and Xion Stoner are starring in the upcoming Kingdom Hearts movie, 358/2 Days. One little problem: They hate each other. But when accident on set leads' Xion into Roxas' arms, she literally ends up falling right into his arms! Roxas/Xion RokuShi
1. I hate you

**Accidentally in Love**

**Chapter One: I hate you**

* * *

_Jesse grabbed his head, in attempt to reclaim a memory or anything at least. The girl with short black hair and blue eyes, the girl that stood before him, fell to the ground on her knees._ "Who are you...again?" _He slowly made his way towards her, speaking as he did. He too had blue eyes; the only difference was that he had spiky blonde hair._"It's weird. I feel like I'm forgetting something really important."

_The girl had a pained look and sadly looked at the ground as she opened her mouth._ "You'll be...better off now...Jesse." _And with that said, the girl fell forward. _"Uh!" _Jesse held his arms out just in time, to catch the weak girl. _

_He looked over her body as it began to de-materialize._ "Am I...the one who did this to you?" _Fear and pain struck across his face as he looked back at the girl. The girl shook her head slowly._

"No..." _Another pained look appeared upon her face as she paused._ _"_It was my choice...to go away now. Better that than to do nothing...and let Paul have his way." _Sadness and could easily be heard in the girl's voice. _"I belong with Haley. And now, I am going back...to be with him."

_She looked up at the sky above her, like it could save her from her fate. She looked back to Jesse and placed her hand upon where his rested. _"Jesse...I need you...to do a favor." _One last request, she wanted. Just one.._._ Jesse looked to where her hand was, confusion on his face._

"All those hearts that I've captured..." _Another pause. _"Kingdom Hearts... Set them free."

_Jesse was easily confused by the girl's words. _"Kingdom Hearts...Free them?" _He looked down to the girls' legs, ready to pick her up, but soon shock took over his face when he saw that the girl herself was turning to crystals, engulfing her legs. Roxas clutched back his hand, not moving his arm._

"It's too late...for me to undo my mistakes. But you can't let Paul have Kingdom Hearts. You can't."

_Jesse face was consumed by sadness and confusion of the situation at hand._ "Good-bye Roxas." _He looked down at the blue-eyed girl, who apparently had a smile on her face. _"See you again. I'm glad...I got to meet you. _She smiled, but you can truly see the sadness in her eyes. _ "Oh...and of course, Quinton, too.

"You're both my friends." _A slight pang of happiness appeared in her voice but sadness had still clouded over that happiness. The girl took her hand off of Jesse's hand and slowly moved her arm to place her hand on his cheek. _"Never forget. That's the truth." _Her hand stroked his cheek and she realized it would be the last time she would see his face..._

_Jesse tried to make sense of her words, when it all hit him like a ton of bricks. His eyes widen and he gasped. At the exact same time, the girl's hand fell from his face. _

_Jesse caught her hand and squeezed it. _"No! Alyson...Who else will I have Ice-Cream with?"

"CUT!" The director shouted as we finished one of our last scenes of the movie I was currently co-starring in, 358/2 Days. It was a part of the Kingdom Hearts Series, a popular movie series, and as we just finished our last scene, I could finally get away from my horrible Co-star, Xion. She's the worst co-star you could have! She's spoiled, bossy, rude, arrogant and she just plain horrible.

I just can't stand her and she feels the same exact way. I'm really happy that we're almost done filming this movie since I don't have to be her "best friend" anymore! Seriously, what was going through their minds when they cast Xion Stoner to play as Alyson? Xion is nothing like Alyson.

I walked off of the stage we were using, a clock tower with a fairly sized plaza. It was were Alyson's death was supposed to take place. It was probably the best and worst scene for me, since I had to hold Xion and I had my acting skills had to be at their very best!

Now it was time to film the scene where I had to cry over Alyson's death, which is pretty hard considering its Xion. Ugh. Well I had to suck it up, and get back on set.

After the stylist fixed some of my makeup and my hair, we were ready to shoot again. I got back on set and crouched back to the place where I was holding Xion. She also came back and gave me a glare and set herself into my arms. I got into the pose I had earlier and looked down at Xion. She looked like she was asleep with a smile on her face.

The script for the movie included that Alyson was going to fade away so I had to make it seem like she faded away, the editors of the movie were going to add that in later.

By the time Xion "faded away" I had to pick up the thalassa shell that had represented Alyson. I looked down and picked up the shell, waiting for a couple moments as the camera moved to my face. Tears slipped down my cheek as I muttered Alyson's name.

The director once again yelled cut and we were finish for the day, at least for now. After I got off set, I went to my dressing room and sat down in a chair, relaxing.

I guess you could call this my big break, since I had a minor part in Kingdom Hearts II, but I was casted as the male role so I was pretty excited. I decided to rest a bit before going home.

* * *

I woke up an hour later, coming out of my dressing room. Lots of people were still there and so was the director. I went over to where the director was and I was about to reach him, when the devil herself, Xion, appeared. I bumped into her and almost knocked her down.

She gave me an icy glare and crossed her arm over her chest. "Roxas, I seriously think you're trying to get rid of me now."

I glared back at her as she waited for a reply. "You were the one who moved in my way Xion, stop messing with me." I clutched my hand in a fist and held my arms to my sides.

Like me, Xion was still dressed in the movie's Organization XIII cloak. She actually looked pretty good in it, but I would rather die than say that.

Xion giggled a little and stared back at me "Aww little Roxy is getting angry with me?" She held her hand to my and tousled my hair and then smiled deviously. I hated that smug look of hers.

I pushed her hand away from my face. "No, but you're being annoying. And don't call me Roxy."

She sneered and walked away. I really couldn't stand Xion sometimes. No wait. All the time; I really do hate her.

* * *

**...Sooo anybody wanna kill me yet? xD I'm a horrible person for making a RokuShi love-hate relationship, but the idea is tooooo gewd. I really had to write his! :D So reviews anybody? ^^ Oh and cliché title is cliché. **


	2. An accident waiting to happen

**Accidentally in Love**

**Chapter Two: An accident waiting to happen**

* * *

_A hooded figure walked through the pouring rain, his steps echoing throughout the night .For many moments it was quiet, the only thing that was heard was the soft sound of rain hitting the ground._

_Suddenly, shadows spawned from the ground, behind the figure that was still walking. He continued to walk until he suddenly stopped and turned his head. Formed around him were large shadow beings or "Heartless", ready to fight. _

_The lone figured spawned two Keyblades, Oathkeeper and Oblivion, and was ready to fight. He spun around quickly, both key blades hitting the heartless, turning them to dust. Some heartless lunged at him and one hit with the Keyblade quickly ended their existence. _

_More and more heartless appeared and the figure was being quickly outnumbered, no matter how many heartless he took out. He jumped from the middle of the heartless circle to a platform in front of a tall Skyscraper. _

_**Memory Skyscraper.**_

_The figure looked up to see another figure, dressed in a black coat, much like is. He had long, flowing, silver hair and a black blindfold covered his eyes. Suddenly the figure decided to jump from the platform and ran upwards on the skyscraper. _

_He destroyed any and all heartless that stood in the way of his destination, and all too quickly he had thrown Oblivion at the blindfolded figure. _

"Okay that's enough for today, we'll pick up from where we left off tomorrow!" The director wrapped up, and he continued to order people around. We were done for that day; we were almost finished with The Memory Skyscraper scene.

After the scene, the guy who played the 'blindfolded figure' or David, Riku Gallagher, approached me. He was an alright guy, kinda arrogant, but he was better than Xion any day.

"Hey Roxas," he greeted me with his cool demeanor. Riku was usually the silent type and I've heard he's dealt with a lot of personal bullshit in between filming the series. But again, that's just what I heard.

"Hey, you ready for tomorrow? We get to start filming that fight scene."

"Yeah, I'm ready to kick your ass," he replied, while he had a smirk on his face.

My lip twitched and it took all of my self-control to not reply with some sarcastic remark and I had to remind myself that he's not Xion, nothing like her.

"Yeah, very funny Riku," I said, rolling my eyes.

Riku smirked again and walked and I couldn't help but glare, my anger got the most of me sometimes.

I watched him walk over to Xion and they started to talk, and he said something to Xion that made her giggle and smile. She has a cute smile...what did I just say?

I felt some sort of anger as I watched them talk...was it jealousy? No. No way. I can never be jealous of Riku talking to Xion, besides Riku has a girlfriend...

Whatever, I'm going to go home because I'm obviously not right in the mind, right now so I need some sleep.

-_Next day_-

_Xion's Point of View_

I watched from the top of the replica Memory's Skyscraper, I was watching Riku and Roxas have their fight scene, after Alyson faded away. Even though they filmed all of my scenes, I had still had the opportunity to watch them film.

I thought it was really romantic how Jesse continued to fight David to find answers about Haley and to keep Alyson's promise. It was too sweet, but the only bad thing about was that Roxas played Jesse and I played Alyson.

I like teasing Roxas and I don't really like him that much, he loses his temper easily. I think he hates me so that ruined anything of a friendship we could've had.

I stepped back to move away from the edge of the giant set and suddenly I felt kinda dizzy. My vision became fuzzy and I grabbed my head. I shuffled towards the edge and all of a sudden, I was falling.

_Roxas' Point of View_

Some people on the set started to scream as they notice something fall from the replica skyscraper above us. Was that...Xion?! Oh shit!

She was falling at a fast pace and whoever would try to catch her would surely be killed. Ugh..either Xion would die or I'm going to have to play hero and save her.

Option one sounds pretty tempting...damn it Roxas get your head out of the clouds and do something! I ran to where I thought I she was going land and I held out my arms.

"Uhh..!"

Xion landed on top of me, I felt pain and I all saw was red. Xion's figure hovered over me as I slowly closed my eyes.

* * *

**Yeah..cliffhanger for the win! Okay, let me apologize for this second chapter being so short. OTL**

**Why did it take so long to put out? Well revising, ideas and writers' block ;~; Oh and I'm defying logic here SOO much. xD **


End file.
